Overflowing Memories
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: An argument leads to Astral getting badly hurt. What does Astral remember? how will Yuma help Astral understand those memories. Yuma has a confession to make along the way, But an old "friend" comes to tear the two apart.
1. Chapter 1

New Story!

Rating may change due to further chapters but I dunno yet.

FYI: Astral has the ability to turn his body solid so it wouldn't be so awkward. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal at all

Onward!

Chapter 1: Worry and overflowing memories

Sun beaming in the window, directly into Yuma Tsukumo's eyes causing him to groan. Yawning and then gasping at the time. "Oh crap! I'm running late!" he exclaims running about getting ready. "Astral why didn't you say anything!" he gasps out, but then stops not hearing anything for his blue spirit friend. Looking to his Golden Key, not seeing it glowing or anything. "Astral?" he calls out, with a hint of panic. Not hearing anything, Yuma rushes downstairs gripping his key. "Kari! I gotta skip today! Astrals gone!" he yells out in a panicked state.

Kari looks over with a look that clearly says to Yuma that he was insane in skipping school for his imaginary friend. "No can do Yuma, you've missed enough school and I can't afford you missing anymore because you are missing your imaginary friend." she says with a straight face. Yuma frowns running in one spot. "But Kari...Astral is..." he says without being able to finish due to his overbearing sister rushing him out to get him to school. "No buts Yuma. Now get your butt to school now!" Kari yells out.

Yuma jogs to school, looking around for Astral as he went, going passed some places he and Astral would go to when they were looking for the Number cards. 'Astral...where are you?' he thought to himself sadly, not wanting to go to school without knowing his blue friend was alright. Slowing down unable to find Astral anywhere and getting to school a mere 2 minutes late. Taking his seat by his childhood friend Tori, he looks out the window in hopes Astral would just appear. Tori looks over seeing the concern written all over his face. "Yuma? You okay?" she asks.

Yuma looks over to her. "Its Astral...hes gone..." he says in a slight whisper. Tori gasps. "What happened?" she asks with worry. Yuma looks down recalling the argument the night before. "Me and Astral had an argument...a really bad one..." he says. Tori watches him waiting for him to continue. "I stepped out of line and really hurt Astral..." Yuma continues in a sad tone. Tori puts her hand over his. "What did you say to Astral?" she asks, thinking it might not be as bad as Yuma is making it out to be.

Yuma sighs sadly. "I said it maybe better if Astral didn't remember those forgotten memories and to just forget about the numbers." he says. "you should of seen the look on his face Tori...the hurt in his eyes...like I was turning my back on him..." he says, struggling to keep his emotions in check. Tori watches sadly. Throughout the class period, Tori keeps an eye on Yuma seeing his lack of concentration due to the worry about Astral take its toll on Yumas mind making him get off track.

After three classes with their teacher Mr. Kay, Yuma being asleep with the second and third class, worry begins to kick in with Tori and Bronk. "Whats up with Yuma? Hes either doodling in his notebook, staring at his key or sleeping." Bronk says with annoyance. Tori looks to him and whispers what Yuma has told him in first class. Bronk jumps and whispers. "And Astral hasn't been seen since last night? I get it now." he whispers. Yuma opens his eyes and yawns rubbing his eyes. "I'm awake I swear." he says out of the blue.

Tori and Bronk look over seeing the worry and heartache. Bronk walks up to him. "Have you looked everywhere Yuma?" he asks. Yuma looks down and nods. "All over the place and nothing...like he just floated off to look for the numbers alone..." Yuma says sadly. Out of nowhere, Mr. Kay comes over. "Hey kids. Its swim practice..." he says stopping in his tracks seeing Yumas face. "Did something happen?" he asks. Yuma looks up. "Its my friend, Astral...he disappeared and I can't find him anywhere." he says. Mr. Kay blinks kind of understanding but not really. "hm that is troubling. Perhaps I can help somehow." he says.

Yuma looks to him with a glimmer of hope look. "Really Mr. Kay!" he exclaims. Mr. Kay smiles being happy to help his student. "Maybe if I pick up a signal from your key we will be able to find Astral." Mr. Kay says. Yuma blinks and unties his key from his neck and hands it to his teacher. Mr. Kay then puts the key on his scanner and starts typing away. A whitish-blue spot starts blinking just outside the school. Mr. Kay blinks seeing the flashing on the screen. "It seems hes a lot closer than we think." he says causing Yuma to look. He gasps and rushes out the door with his key.

Running out of the gates of his school, Yuma looks and gasps seeing Astral down against the wall, on his knees fading a bit from being away for too long. "Astral!" Yuma screams out, rushing to his friends side. Astral looks up at him looking as if he was beaten down to the point of death. "Yuma..." he says before he loses complete consciousness. Yuma gasps and helps Astral transport inside the key and goes inside. "Astral is badly hurt Mr. Kay, I gotta get back home." he says hoping his teacher would let him go home early.

Mr. Kay nods, noticing throughout his classes how Yuma has acted. "I'll call your grandmother and let her know that you weren't feeling well." he says as Yuma takes off. "Thanks a bunch Mr. Kay!" Yuma yells out. Rushing home Yuma looks down at his key feeling Astrals energy drained. 'Hold on Astral, we're almost home.' he says, knowing Astral hears him in his unconscious state. Making it home, Yuma rushes upstairs and sets the key down, and Astral appears on the bed.

Yuma sits by the bed quietly touching Astrals now solid body feeling for any broken bones or any stiffness. Waking up from a sudden jolt in his stomach, Astral looks to Yuma. "Yuma..." he speaks out in a strained whisper. Yuma looks to him with worry. "Astral...I'm really sorry I said those things last night...It was out of line and unfair to you." Yuma says sadly. Astral shakes his head. "No Yuma...you had a right to say what you said...I took it the wrong way." he says.

Yuma watches him rubbing Astrals arm. "What happened? Where did you go?" he asks gently. Astral tries to remember what happened from last night to now but the memory draws a blank. "I can't remember...its all blank...it happened so fast..." he says. Yuma takes Astrals hand. "Try Astral...take your time..." he says. Astral takes a breath. "When I left here to clear my mind...I floated passed Kite...when I looked back he was gone...after a while I started feeling weak from being too far away...so I took a short cut...but a group of people surrounded me...I didn't think that they could see me...but they could...and then...my mind started filling with memories..." he says.

Yuma blinks. "Memories...without the numbers?" he asks. Astral nods looking to Yuma having a worried look on his face. "It confused me as well...When they started becoming overwhelming and I started losing consciousness...all I felt physically was touching..." Astral explains. Yuma jumps. "Touching...those people touched you in ways you didn't like?" Yuma asks, earning a nod. Astral looks over to the wall lightly gripping Yumas hand not wanting to lose consciousness again.

Yuma feels the grip looking to Astral. "Are you in any pain at all Astral?" he asks worriedly. Astral nods softly. "My head and chest hurt...what pain is this..." Astral asks. Yuma looks to him. "The hurt in your head is called a headache its a natural ache unless it gets more painful. Where does it hurt in your chest?" Yuma asks. Astral puts his free hand over his heart. "here..." he says. Yuma looks to the hand over Astrals heart. " that pain is called heartache...a pain usually felt when you are hurt after a fight. Meaning the argument we had last night caused that ache." he says sadly knowing hes the blame for the heartache. Astral looks to him. "Its not just my heart hurting...my lungs hurt too...almost like something is squeezing them." he says to steer Yuma away from the guilty route.

Yuma looks to him. "Maybe you should rest awhile, I'll get a rag for your head to ease off the ache." he says as he stands up. Astral nods his eyes closing and he sleeps. Yuma watches and gets a cool rag ready and comes back setting it on Astrals head and sits back down watching over him.

~END~

R & R Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry I took SO long, was suffering writers block but now expect a whopping 8 chapters up for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, if I did I would have the ability to do whatever I wanted to Astral.

"Astral" - Talking

'Astral' - Thoughts

FYI: There's a multitude of things going on in these chapters so a fair warning to all and the rating will soon change once the fourth chapter is up so Yeah.

Hope you enjoy, feel free to ask questions through Private message. Otherwise Read and Review.

Also if you are a grammar freak read on and pay no attention to the mistakes I am aware of my sucky grammar and I really don't care.

Without further comments Onward with Chapter 2

~Line~

Chapter 2- Wait what?

Throughout the night Yuma would only leave for a bathroom break, food and a refill of the bowl, otherwise he remained by Astral's side not moving until Yuma knew he was alright. 'His stomach is still pretty stiff...What did those people do to you Astral?' he questions to himself. A whimper snaps Yuma out of his thoughts directing his full attention to a pain stricken Astral, who was gripping his head with his right hand and his stomach with his left. "Astral!" Yuma exclaims, taking his friends/crush's hand that was on his head, pulling it away so Astral doesn't accidentally scratch himself. "Wake up Astral. It's okay." Yuma says, really scared.

Waking up gasping, Astral grips Yuma's hand shaken up. "...Yuma what is wrong with me?" he asks in a terrified tone. Jumping at what he just heard, Yuma tightens his grip on Astral's hand. "Nothing is wrong with you Astral." he says, trying to help the blue alien feel better but is failing at it big time. Astral watches the boy slowly making a frown. "That doesn't help Yuma...but thank you for at least trying..." the spirit says.

Yuma watches Astral, very concerned about the stiffness in his stomach. "Hey Astral, are you feeling any pain in your stomach?" he asks with grave concern. Astral looks to his stomach with his mismatched eyes. "It hurts a lot...like someone hit it really hard..." he says. "Feels tender and sensitive to the touch..." he continues. Yuma looks to Astral's stomach. "Move your hand a sec..." he says gently. Astral blinks and slowly moves his hand away from his stomach. Yuma puts his hand gently on Astral's stomach and makes a circular motions with his palm.

Wincing a little bit, Astral quietly watches Yuma. 'This movement...it's making the pain go away...but all Yuma is doing is rubbing with his palm.' he observes to himself. Yuma keeps the gentle movement, accidentally rubbing his palm on one of the gems on Astral's left hip. Feeling a jolt from that simple touch, Astral grips Yuma's hand trying not to whimper. Yuma looks to him feeling the grip. "Astral? Did I hurt you?" he asks, fearing he was doing Astral more harm than good.

Astral looks to Yuma, his eyes shaking. "I don't know...when you touched my hip I felt a sharp jolt course through me..." he says. Yuma blinks and looks to the gem on Astrals left hip, softly rubbing his palm on it again. Feeling Astral jump and wither under his touch, Yuma comes up with an idea. 'The gems must be Astrals pleasure points. He must of never felt that before.' Yuma thinks to himself. Moving his hand to Astrals right hip and rubs it the same way as the left, earning an arch of the back this time. Astral grips Yumas hand tighter. "Yuma..." he calls out in a shaky tone.

Yuma looks to him seeing the fear and confusion on Astrals face. "Am I scaring you? With the touches I mean..." he asks. Astral shakes his head. "I'm just unsure of this feeling I'm getting...I'm scared Yuma..." he explains. Yuma puts his hand on Astrals face. "The jolting feeling is a pleasure wave..." he says. Astral blinks never hearing the term before. "Pleasure wave? What is that?" he

asks a little nervous in what the new term Yuma threw at him meant. Yuma smiles softly.

Astral watches Yuma still a little shaken up. Yuma grips his hand. "A pleasure wave is a wave when a pleasure spot is touched lovingly. The gems on your hips are the first few." Yuma explains. Astral blushes hearing the explanation the boy just gave him. Looking away from him, not believing what he just heard. "You're mean Yuma. How can you say something like that with a straight face?" Astral says, pouting. Yuma blinks seeing the change. "Astral? You never felt pleasure before huh?" he asks. Astral shakes his head rapidly. "Not in the way you described it..." he says, expecting some yelling.

Yuma blinks being very confused. "The gems have been touched in an unloving way? When? How did it happen?" he asks. Astral looks to him and slowly sits up. "From what I remember, a family friend was staying a while. He began touching me in so many ways..." Astral began, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "he would rub the gems on my neck and collarbone really hard...after a while though...things turned very chaotic...he stood over me and..." Astral continues but doesn't finish.

Yuma sits in shock. "did he rape you Astral?" he asks, regretting to have pushed so far. Astral nods, leaning against Yuma. "In my world...reproduction happens with impregnating the male...2 weeks of every month on can impregnate a male..." he explains with a hinted whisper. Yuma grabs Astral by the shoulders gently as possible. "Back up a sec Astral...Are you saying you can get pregnant?" he asks looking at Astral in the eyes. Shaking a bit, Astral nods softly. "Yes... one of my memories shown me that at one time I did get pregnant...but..." Astral says looking away from Yuma.

Yuma watches his friends demeanor change drastically. "What happened to you baby Astral?" he asks sadly. Astral grips his stomach remembering every detail. Moving his arms away from his stomach, Astral shows Yuma a very dark scar that looked so horrific Astral closes his eyes to avoid looking at it. Yuma gasps seeing the scar. "Someone ripped it out of you?" Yuma asks in shock. Astral nods. "Ripped it out of me and drained everything out of it." Astral says sadly. Yuma pulls Astral into a hug. "I'm sorry Astral. I didn't know you suffered so much..." he says.

Astral rests his head on Yuma's shoulder, tears falling down his cheeks. Yuma holds Astral till he fell asleep. 'Astral...you suffered so much in your world...even when you didn't need to...I'm here for you now...' Yuma promises. The next morning, Yuma keeps Astral inside the key so he could rest while he was in school. Making it on time, Yuma sits down and reads one of the books he checker out at the library. 'I want to help Astral in any way I can...he suffered enough in his world...I want to make him feel safe and secure...' he thought to himself.

Outside the classroom; Tori, Bronk, Flip, Caswell and Cathy peer into the room watching Yuma. Flip adjusts his glasses. "Is it me or is Yuma actually reading a book?" he whispers. The others nod. Cathy watches. "But doesn't Yuma usually slack off at home before coming to school?" she whispers. They nod again. "So why is he here, on time and reading a library book?" Caswell whispers. They all shrug. Tori and Bronk watch wondering what Yuma was reading. Coming in through the other door Mr. Kay looks up seeing Yuma early and reading. Blinking Mr. Kay slowly makes his way over to Yuma seeing how concentrated he was in the book.

Looking to the side seeing notes Yuma made while reading, Mr. Kay starts to get concerned. 'Yuma is here early, reading library books and taking notes as he reads. What is going on with you Yuma?' Mr. Kay thought to himself. kneeling to Yumas level, Mr. Kay watches him. "What are you researching on Yuma?" he asks. Yuma looks to him. "I'm looking up ways to help Astral." he says. Mr. Kay watches him. "Is he alright?" the teacher asks. Yuma looks down, remembering everything Astral said. "No...Astral's not alright..." he blurts out. Mr. Kay watches hearing the tone. "Did something happen. Is that why you are trying so hard to help him?" he asks.

Yuma nods remembering the scar Astral has to bear for the rest of his life. Mr. Kay goes to say something but the bell rings. Yuma puts the book to the side and gets his notebook out. Throughout the day Mr. Kay and the five students watch Yuma's every move. Not paying attention, Yuma takes notes and checks in on Astral when he was on break, making sure he was still resting. At lunch, Yuma gets his tray and goes to an empty table and continues to read. Tori watches going over and sits with him.

Yuma looks over. "Hey Tori...am I being distant again?" he asks. Tori smiles. "Hi Yuma...we're just worried. You left in a hurry yesterday." she says. Yuma looks down. "Sorry Tori...Astral is in a lot of pain right now...I'm just trying to help him." he says. Tori listens sadly. Yuma looks to her about to cry. "Astral suffered so much in his world...he doesn't deserve to suffer the way he did..." he sobs out. Tori listens softly gasping. "What do you mean he suffered in his world?" she asks. Yuma leans in and whispers everything that Astral told him. Tori gasps hearing about Astrals abusive childhood and the loss of his baby.

Yuma nods sadly. "Astral suffered all alone in his world...I want to give him the strength he needs to get through this..." Yuma says. Tori smiles. "We will help too, Astral is our friend too and we will lend him a hand when he needs it." she says. Yuma smiles feeling a lot better. ' I hope Astral heard that...everyone is there for him when he needs support.' he says mentally. Out of nowhere Bronk comes and bear hugs the two. "How about we have a sleepover at Yuma's house!" he yells loud enough for the two to hear.

Later that day Yuma and all his friends head to his house. After explaining everything to his grandma and Kari; Yuma and them head up to his room. Setting the key down Yuma watches as Astral appears on Yumas bed sound asleep. All Yumas friends lean in a little. Cathy observes how deeply asleep he was. "Like a baby..." she whispers. All of them nod. Flip adjusts his glasses watching. Yuma smiles watching. "Give him space guys...Astrals been through enough." he says in a whisper. A whimper reaches Yumas ears, making him rush to Astrals side. "Astral? You alright? Does your stomach hurt again?" he asks, very concerned.

Astral opens his eyes a bit, full of agonizing pain. "it really hurts Yuma..." he says struggling to keep himself together. Yuma helps Astral sit up to relieve the pain. "is this helping Astral?" he asks. Astral nods. Tori catches a glimpse of the scar Yuma mentioned earlier. 'Such an awful scar...to think he suffered that much.' she thought to herself. Bronk walks up. "So you're Astral the one whose got Yuma all mushy and worried." he says. Astral looks over and simply nods. Cathy jumps forward. "You're a cutey Astral!" she says.

Astral blinks and looks to Yuma for clarifying. Yuma puts a hand to Astrals shoulder. "it's a compliment Astral...Humans compliment each other." he says. Astral smacks his head. "that doesn't define it any better Yuma." he groans. Tori giggles. "all this time you've had Yuma clarify things you don't understand?" she asks. Astral looks to Tori. "I make observations from time to time of what Yuma learns in his duels." he says. Flip goes over. "how many observations have you made so far?" he asks. Astral looks up at the ceiling thinking. "15 and 1 sub-observation." he says.

Caswell goes over jaw-dropped. "15 observations and 1 sub-observation in such a short time period!" he exclaims. Yuma chuckles. "Astral's a fast learner, he knew everything on the last test he helped me study for 2 months ago." he says. Bronk looks to Yuma. "Is that why you did better than me?" he asks. Astral watches as they all chatter away and he looks down at the scar then quickly looks away. Yuma looks to him. "You okay Astral?" he asks, seeing the behavior change. Astral hugs his stomach shaking his head. Yuma watches knowing Astral was trying to cover the scar. Grabbing one of his dads shirts, Yuma hands gives it to Astral.

"Here Astral, this will cover it so you don't have to look." Yuma says, helping Astral put it on. Buttoning it up while Tori explained everything about the abuse placed on Astral and how he lost his baby in a brutal way hence the scar, Yuma helps Astral lay back down. "You okay now?" Yuma asks. Astral nods falling asleep feeling exhausted still. The others watch as Yuma puts a cool rag on Astrals head. Bronk looks seeing how frail Astral was. " Is he sick from yesterday?" he asks. Yuma nods. "Astral has been feeling very weak since he came back barely holding on yesterday." he tells Bronk. Tori watches Astral quietly. "How many Number cards have you two collected so far?" she asks. Yuma looks to her. "Only 10 of them...After everything slowed down we sort of decided to just wait since Astral hasn't been feeling well." he says.

Flip and Caswell share a look. Caswell looks to Astral. "How come he hasn't been well?" he asks. Yuma looks down. "Since the carnival ended one of the numbers hasn't been cooperative with Astral. Every week was a battle, weakening Astral every day...resulting him getting very sick and exhausted when he comes out of the key..." Yuma explains sadly.

Bronk puts a hand on Yumas shoulder. "Was it #96 again?" he asks, earning a nod. "Since we captured that number, its been causing Astral nothing but suffering... It even made Astral remember the murder of his unborn child...who would do that?" Yuma questions, angry at Number 96. A sudden grip of his arm makes Yuma jump out of his skin. Looking over seeing Astrals pain filled look on his sleeping face. "Astral wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Yuma yells out accidentally. Opening his mismatched eyes gasping, Astral jolts up straight into Yumas arms. Yuma holds him, rocking him gently. "It's alright Astral...just a nightmare...you're safe here..." he tells his blue friend.

Astral grips Yumas shirt. "Don't ever leave Yuma...Don't make me go back there..." Astral stutters trembling. Yuma tightens his hug. "Don't worry Astral. I will never leave or make you go back there." Yuma promises. Astral stays in Yumas arms as he spoke with his friends about random things; asking questions every now and then but mostly remained quiet. Yuma watches Astral, willing to protect him from anyone who would try to hurt him.

(END)

~Line~

There you go!

BTW: I made it seem like Bronk and them never seen Astral face to face so in case you are all wondering.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3 of Overflowing Memories

"I love you" - Talking

'I love you' – Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal

Onward!

~Line~

Chapter 3: Convincing to Love again

The next morning Yuma wakes up seeing everyone sound asleep. Looking to his left and gasps not seeing Astral asleep on the bed. "Astral? Where are you?" he whispers so he didn't wake anyone up. Going up to the attic, Yuma sighs in relief seeing Astral asleep in the hammock. 'but why did he move up here? Did he feel uncomfortable?' Yuma thought. Going over with a blanket, Yuma covers Astral up so he didn't get cold. Taking his hand, Yuma holds it gently. "Astral..." he says worriedly. Jumping feeling a hand touch his shoulder, Yuma looks seeing his grandmother, Haru.

She smiles. "Morning Yuma. Hows your friend this morning?" Haru asks. Yuma looks to Astral. "He's still tired out grandma...I don't know what to do..." he says. Haru thinks and smiles. "Since Christmas is in a matter of days, how about you take him out to get some things for me? Just the two of you." She says. Yuma blinks and smiles. "Astral doesn't know about Christmas so what better way to teach him that to show him." he says happily.

Feeling movement in his arm, Yuma looks seeing Astral sit up. "Morning sleepy head, sleep well?" he asks. Astral rubs his eyes and looks to him. "I think so..." he says softly, looking to the window, seeing snow on the window. "Whats that stuff on the window?" Astral asks. Yuma looks to the window. "That is snow." he answers. Astral blinks quickly looking to him. "the substance that is like rain but is ice instead of water?" he asks, remembering Yuma say something about snow. Yuma nods. "Yep. That's it Astral." he says.

Astral grips Yuma's hand. Haru smiles. "Would you like to go with Yuma to get some things in town?" she asks. Astral nods. Yuma smiles. "gimme a sec Astral." he says, going down to get dressed. Astral steps off the hammock. Haru helps him when he needed it. "Yuma told me about what happened young Astral." she says. Astral looks to her. Haru pets his head. "Don't you worry. Yuma will make you feel safe here." she says in comfort. Astral sits still letting her pet his head. ' What is this feeling? This warm, safe feeling?' he asks himself.

After a while, Yuma and Astral go into town to get the things Haru needed. Astral in his ghost form beside Yuma, observing everything that was going on. "Yuma...why is it so busy here at this time?" he asks. Yuma looks to him. "Its the Christmas holiday so everyone is getting everything at the last minute." he explains. Astral blinks. "What is Christmas?" he asks curiously. Yuma blinks. "You don't have anything like this in your world, Astral?" he asks. Astral shakes his head. "Not that I can remember. The only thing worth celebrating is our birth and our death." Astral says sadly.

Yuma frowns and thinks. "Well lets see...Christmas is the annual commemoration of the birth of a guy from a long time ago...long story short its a time of giving." Yuma explains, only confusing Astral more. Astral goes to say something but something else catches his attention. "Why are those humans walking on the water?" he asks. Yuma looks over. "Oh that is called ice skating." he says. Astral tilts his head to the side. "Ice skating?" he questions.

Yuma nods and takes off to a hidden place. Astral flies after him. "Where are we going Yuma?" Astral asks. Yuma smiles. "you'll see Astral." he says. The two make it to a frozen wonderland. Astral looks around. Yuma watches him. "Turn solid form Astral." He tells Astral. Astral does what he's told and lands on the ground. "Now what Yuma?" he asks. Yuma holds out his hand. "Grab my hand Astral, I'm going to teach you how to ice skate." he says. Astral looks to Yuma's hand and slowly takes it.

Yuma leads Astral gripping his hand. After a few slips, Astral starts getting the hang of it. Suddenly a memory smacks Astral, making him grab onto Yuma's jacket tightly as he tries to push the memory back. Yuma holds Astral blinking. "Astral? You okay?" he asks. Astral shakes his head. "I remembered something Yuma..." he says in a scared tone. Yuma slowly skates and sits down with Astral in his lap. "What do you remember Astral?" Yuma asks. Astral grips Yuma's jacket. "The family friend who raped me... would put me on a frozen lake and make me stand there for hours until I would fall in..." Astral says.

Yuma gasps. 'Not only did this monster hurt Astral, he attempted to kill him too!' Yuma yells mentally. Astral looks to him. "Yuma? Why do you feel angry when I talk about things in my memories?" Astral asks. Yuma suddenly pulls him into a tight hug. Astral blinks being frozen in place. Yuma holds Astral running his fingers through his ice blue hair. "I get angry because that thing had no right to hurt you Astral...It breaks my heart to see you hurt and sad." Yuma says. "I love you too much to allow anyone to hurt you..." he continues, making Astral jump. Astrals eyes begin to fill with tears. "Yuma...how can you love me...I'm not your kind...I'm tainted and torn up inside..." Astral says.

Yuma looks to him, wiping away Astral's tears. "I don't care if you aren't human Astral. I want to love you as you are. I want you to be able to love yourself again. I'll fix what was broken." Yuma says. Astral's eyes widen hearing Yuma's words. "Yuma..." he manages out. Yuma puts his hands on Astral's face, leaning in and plants his lips on Astrals gently.

(End)

~Line~

There You go Readers. Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

I figured that since you readers are waiting for updates I would do two-three chapters every other day so everyone will get the chance to read further.

FYI: This chapter contains Rated M material and from here on, the rate of this story is Rated M for rape and lovey dovey stuff further down the road.

'Astral!' - Thoughts

"Astral!" - Talking

~Line~

Chapter 4: Repeat Offense

Astral grips Yuma's jacket, closing his eyes. "Looks like you found your true love little Astral." a baritone voice says. Astral pulls away as Yuma and him look to where the voice came from. Astrals eyes widen and he starts trembling. Yuma catches on and scoops his love up and skates away from the person. The being smirks and raises his hand, using his power to cause the scar to burn and hurt really badly, chuckling hearing Astral cry out. "Soon Astral you'll be mine...so I could cut you open again." he says.

Yuma runs as fast as he can getting Astral away from the evil being. Finding a good place to hide, Yuma lays Astral down. "Astral, are you okay?" he asks. "He won't be when I'm done." the being says sickly. Yuma turns getting smacked away hitting a wall. Astral gasps. "Yuma!" he cries out, getting backhanded and pinned down. The being smirks seeing Astral trembling. "Is your hot body ready for your childhood friend?" he asks sadistically. Astral shakes his head but it throws itself back when the being slams inside.

(Rape scene, skip if you must)

Astral screams off the top of his lungs. "Pull it out! Diablo get off me!" he yells out, getting backhanded. Diablo sees Astrals stomach begin to glow and thrusts harder, punching him in the stomach. "You feel your stomach pulsing Astral!" He says thrusting deep into Astral releasing.

(End of Rape scene, Carry on)

Diablo yanks out, forming his hand into a jagged blade similar to the one used before, gashing in the same place swiftly, yanking the minute old baby out by the neck and begins to squeeze. Astral watches in horror. "Stop it!" he yells out trembling. Diablo throws the baby and stomps on its head. "Aw looks like I gotta wait again, Oh well..." he says, laughing as he vanishes. Astral stares at the dead corpse, tears rapidly falling. Yuma sits up. "Ow...that really hurt..." he says in a little pain. When Yuma looks up, he gasps in shock. "Astral!" He cries out, running over to his side. Taking Astral by the shoulders. "Astral, can you hear me?" Yuma says panicking.

Astral looks to Yuma and suddenly passes out, getting caught in time. Yuma looks to where Astral was looking and gasps seeing the corpse. Picking him up, Yuma looks to the wound seeing it as a darker scar over the old one. "Oh god...Astral..." he whispers in guilt. He quickly takes Astral home after getting the stuff. Putting Astral in the tub as it fills with hot water. Astral opens his eyes after a while seeing Yuma wash him off. "...Yuma..." he strains out. Yuma looks to him. "Hey Astral...How are you feeling?" he asks. Astral looks down. "Terrified..." he says.

Yuma takes his hand. "It's okay to feel that way Astral." he says. Astral looks to his hand and grips it. "Get in with me..." Astral says, needing the human contact. Yuma nods, makes sure the door was locked and undresses. Astral sits up, closing his eyes so Yuma has privacy. Yuma gets in and helps Astral lean back against him. Astral opens his eyes seeing Yumas arms over the scar so he didn't see it. "Thank you..." he says. Yuma nods, pecking a kiss on the back of Astrals neck and shoulder. Astral leans a bit. "Can you rub my stomach again?" he asks

Yuma nods and uses his right hand to rub Astrals stomach gently. Every now and then Yuma would rub one of the gems making Astral gasp softly. Looking to the gem on his neck, Yuma decides to test his pleasure point theory and lightly licks the gem, earning a gasp. Astral looks to Yuma his eyes shaking. "Yuma...Please..." he pleads. Yuma blinks. "Whats wrong Astral?" he asks. Astral trembles. "Please...take the pain away...I want to forget..." Astral begs. Yuma watches. "Alright Astral...I'll help you forget what that monster did to you." he said.

Astral watches doing what Yuma tells him to, being very careful. Yuma listens, hearing everyone leave and then lightly kisses Astrals neck and jaw. Astral shivers a bit. "Yuma...the jolt is back..." Astral says. Yuma looks to him. "It'll be okay...I need you to face me." he says. Astral blinks and turns to face him, standing on his knees. Yuma stares at the scar and leans in, pecking it lightly making Astral jump. "What are you doing Yuma..." Astral asks shaking a bit.

Yuma looks up at Astral and smiles. "I am giving the scar love and tenderness. Something that monster never will give. Unlike him, I will love and care for you Astral." Yuma says. Astral blinks. "Love and tenderness...do all humans do this?" he asks. Yuma nods. Astrals eyes start to fill with tears. Yuma takes his hands quickly. "whats wrong Astral? Did I hurt you?" he asks. Astral rests his head on Yumas shoulder. "You have been so supportive Yuma. No one has ever been this nice to me. Expressed love towards me..." he explains.

Yuma smiles and holds him "I'm glad I'm the first to actually love you the way you are supposed to be..." he says. Astral keeps his head on Yuma's shoulder. "Did you see it?" he asks in fear. Yuma nods. "Yeah I did...do they always develop that fast?" he asks. Astral nods. "If its conceived by the same species it takes up to an hour to three hours for the embryo to develop and transform." he explains. Yuma nods. "what happens when you mix a human and your kind?" he asks.

(End)

~Line~

And here's chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5 Readers!

FYI: Astral keeps Yuma under control so he doesn't take things too far and gets upset or mad whatever the case may be when Yuma "experiments" with their blossoming relationship.

"You did what?" - Talking

'You did what?' - Thoughts

Disclaimer: Everyone knows this must I repeat myself.

Onward!

~Line~

Chapter 5: Tormenting Emotions

Astral looks to him confused. "Why do you ask?" he questions. Yuma looks to him. "Just wondering in case we decide to make one of our own." he says. Astral punches Yuma in the head. "You did it again Yuma...I'm not liking it either." he states, slightly pouting. Yuma looks seeing Astral turned away from him with his arms crossed. "too straight forward?" he questions, hoping Astral didn't take offense to what he said. Astral avoids eye contact with Yuma. "yes you were...there are boundaries that shouldn't be crossed. Please don't push the subject Yuma. That's all I ask..." he says with a very sad tone.

Yuma pulls Astral into a hug. "I'm sorry Astral...I'm probably making you feel worse than earlier." Yuma says sadly. Astral leans against him unable to stay mad for very long. "Why do you torment my emotions Yuma?" he asks. Yuma smiles. "Because I love you Astral!" he exclaim. After a while, the two get out of the tub and Astral retreats to the attic before Yuma's friends show up for another night. Yuma watches him float up sadly. 'Man I really messed up.' he thought sadly. As all of Yuma's friends file in they look around.

Cathy looks around. "Yuma? Wheres Astral?" she asks. Caswell looks to him. "Yeah Yuma, isn't he usually close to you?" he asks. Yuma looks to them. "Astral turned in early. All that Christmas talk overloaded his curiosity." he tells them, kind of lying but not really. Bronk looks to him seeing right through his lie but puts it to the side. Yuma watches them. "Hey now guys, Astral just needs some alone time thats all." he says truthfully. They blink. Tori watches Yuma act stranger than normal. "Yuma? Did something happen in town?" she asks out of the blue. Yuma looks to her then looks to the floor nodding.

Tori sees the nod and stops the questioning. In the attic, Astral listens to Yuma talk to his friends about today, leaving out the astral being raping him and killing the baby part out which Astral was thankful for. 'Yuma...you lie to your friends to prevent further damage. You are the most confusing human I have ever met...' Astral thought to himself. After Yumas friends go to sleep, Yuma sneaks up to the attic to check on Astral.

Astral looks to him from the TV, having a stoic look on his face. Yuma jumps out of his skin. "Whats the face?" he asks, a little scared of what could be on his mind. Astral looks away. "Why did you lie to them?" he questions. Yuma blinks. "I lied so you don't get questioned Astral. You've been through enough today." he says. Astral looks to him. "you did it to protect me?" he asks, trying to make sense of what Yuma was doing. Yuma smiles. "Yep." he answers. Astral watches him and looks away hugging his stomach. Yuma blinks. "Whats wrong?" he asks worriedly. Astral looks away from Yuma completely, covering his mouth.

Yuma goes over, putting his hands on Astrals shoulders. "Astral...whats the matter..." he asks gently. Astral leans into Yuma's touch. "He's going to come back...I'm scared to death Yuma..." Astral mutters. Yuma holds him in his arms. "It'll be alright Astral, I'm not going to let him touch you again." He says. Astral looks to him. "You promise?" he asks. Yuma smiles. "Cross my heart." he promises. Astral rests his head on Yuma's shoulder sighing softly. "Thank you Yuma." he says.

Yuma holds Astral tightly. "I swear on my life I will protect you Astral." he says. Astral listens to him. "Why do you care so much about me Yuma?" he asks quietly. Yuma tightens his grip around him. "You're very special to me Astral...since I met you I knew you were in need of something but I couldn't figure it out. After a while I started falling for you." he says. Astral blinks at the explanation. "I'm...special?" he questions. Yuma takes Astrals chin, lifting it up. "Very special Astral." he says. Astral looks into Yumas eyes.

Yuma leans in and gently kisses Astral on the lips. Astral closes his eyes as Yuma deepens the kiss. Yuma pulls away after a bit to allow Astral to breath. "Feel better?" he asks with a snicker. Astral looks to him nodding. Yuma sees a hidden sadness in his loves eyes. "Want to try something related to touching?" he asks. Astral blinks unsure of what Yuma was implying. Yuma goes and lays the blanket on his hammock down of the floor. "Come here Astral." he says patting down a spot. Astral crawls over and sits on the blanket.

Yuma plops himself down by Astral. "okay Astral, if you start feeling uncomfortable don't hesitate to stop me." he says. Astral nods quietly. Yuma leans in and rests his hand on Astrals stomach, on top of the scar. Wincing a bit, Astral looks down at Yumas hand. 'Why does it scare me when Yuma touches the scar?' he thought. A painful jolt up the spine brings Astral back to reality.

Astral glares at Yuma. "What did you do Yuma?" he asks with hurt in his voice. Yuma looks to him, raising his hand which was covered in clear liquid. Astral blushes knowing exactly what it was and turns away from Yuma. "You just had to push it didn't you Yuma?" he says, not very happy. Yuma cleans his hand off. "I was curious about something Astral." he says, not having an excuse.

Astral glares daggers at Yuma not believing what he heard. "And you couldn't ask instead of investigating me." Astral says, furious. Yuma shivers a bit feeling the anger come off Astral. "I'm really sorry Astral, my mind was elsewhere and I didn't pay attention to what I was doing. I would never harm you on purpose." he says honestly. Astral turns to him confused. "Your mind was elsewhere? How is that possible?" he asks. Yuma watches. "Some people focus on one thing but sometimes the mind will have you do something completely unrelated." he says. Astral blinks still not understanding at all. "You didn't touch there on purpose?" he asks moving on. Yuma shakes his head. "That's what I'm saying. That touch was unintentional I swear." he says.

Astral searches Yuma's expression to find any signs of lying but finds nothing. "I'll let it go this time Yuma." he says calmly. Yuma sighs in relief. "Thank goodness." he says. Astral looks to the side quietly when suddenly a dizzy spell hits him hard, making him nearly fall to the side. Yuma jumps and holds Astral upright. "Whats wrong Astral?" he asks worriedly. Astral presses his palms against his eyelids. "I'm feeling dizzy...make it stop..." he says in a whisper.

Yuma looks to the gems on Astrals head and gently puts his finger tips on the ones on his temples. Jumping at the contact, Astral feels the spell slowly go away, making him lean back against him lean back against Yuma. After a while Astral falls asleep with his head on Yumas lap. Petting his head, Yuma worries about what could happen if either of them weren't careful.

(End)

~Line~

There you readers go. Chapter 5. What will you expect next chapter You will soon see.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I said I was gonna post the 2-3 chapters every other day but I am bored out of my mind so I'm going to type up the chapters I have written so far so you readers have a lot to read up on in this story.

Without further adieu Onward with chapter 6

~Line~

Chapter 6: Flashing infection

The next morning Astral retreats to the key so he could be left alone. Not even bothering to be near the numbers, Astral floats above the ground taking in the silence. Confused about his feelings towards Yuma, Astral cringes at the very thought. 'What are my feelings towards him? Do I love him the same way as he does towards me...' he thought to himself.

Putting his hands over his heart, feelings it thump harder at the thought of Yuma. 'If I am in love with him then why do I feel so scared of pushing further?' he asks himself. Hearing his name being called from outside the key, Astral looks up recognizing it as Yuma's voice and sighs. "Up early again..." he states out loud.

Coming out of the key, Astral sees Yuma sitting there quietly waiting for him. "You called?" Astral asks. Yuma smiles and dives onto him, holding Astral tightly in his arms. Caught off guard and gasping out breath from hitting his back, Astral lays on the ground. "That hurt you know..." he says. Yuma snuggles rubbing his hips on Astrals, making him wince.

Kicking him off before things got pushed too far, Astral sits up backing away to a corner. "Don't Yuma...You're moving this too fast..." Astral says, a little scared. Yuma sits up rubbing his head. "ow... what happened?" Yuma says, throwing Astral completely off. Staying hidden, Astral covers his mouth quietly so Yuma doesn't find him.

Looking around Yuma sees no Astral. "Huh? Astral? Where'd you go?" he asks out loud. Going towards the stacks of boxes, Yuma peeks around seeing Astral sitting hunched over. "You okay?" Yuma asks slightly worried. Shaking his head, Astral stays hunched over. Yuma goes over seeing a faint flash on Astrals stomach. "Whats the matter Astral? Why is your stomach flashing?" he asks.

Astral looks down to his stomach and jumps out of his skin. Yuma jumps seeing Astral clawing at his stomach, quickly grabbing his hands with one hand and covering his eyes with the other. "What are you doing Astral!? You're going to hurt yourself!" he exclaims, scared of what was happening. Astral struggles in complete panic mode.

Yuma wraps his legs around Astral to stop him from kicking. "Calm down Astral, its okay. Take a breath." Yuma says, trying to calm his love down. Trembling and gasping, Astral soon relaxes in Yuma's arms, his hands falling limp no longer tight fists. Yuma gently rocks Astral a bit humming so he could fall asleep. Slowly letting Astrals arms go and seeing them fall, Yuma sighs in relief glad that Astral fell asleep.

Picking him up, Yuma lays Astral down. 'I wonder what made him panic like that? I've never seen him like that before.' Yuma thought. Leaving him to rest, Yuma goes downstairs seeing Haru organizing. "Morning grandma." he greets. The elderly woman looks over. "Ah good morning Yuma." she greets back. Yuma smiles.

Haru sees the concerned look on her grandsons face. "Something wrong Yuma?" she asks. Yuma sits down. "It's Astral grandma. He had a really bad panic attack." he tells her. Haru gasps. "Poor dear...what could of caused that?" she asks. Yuma looks to her. "He just freaked out when I asked him about the faint flashing on his stomach. He tried scratching himself." he says

Haru thinks. "that is troubling... perhaps it has something to do with the scar." she says. Yuma thinks. 'could that be it? Could that be the cause of Astrals health problems?' he thought to himself. Haru watches him. "Go and be with your friend Yuma. I'll bring breakfast up." she says. Yuma nods and goes back upstairs and sees Astral sitting up. "Astral. You shouldn't be up." Yuma says, laying him back down.

Astral looks to him, having a lost look on his face. Yuma pets his head, keeping him calm. "You doing alright now? You gave me quite the scare earlier." Yuma asks. Astral puts his hand on his head. "What happened?" he asks. Yuma blinks. "You had a panic attack Astral." he tells Astral. Recalling the attack, Astral remembers his stomach faintly flashing. "Was my stomach flashing?" he asks with a hint of fear.

Yuma nods. "Why was it doing that Astral?" he asks. Astral looks to the side. "It's because of the scar...when the newborn is ripped out...it leaves behind an infection...the flashing was due to the infection triggering...I panicked because it happened the first time and I was almost killed by it." he tells Yuma. The boy sits in shock. "Whoa...that had to have been very scary..." he says. Astral nods.

Yuma takes Astrals hand. "Did I do something bad this morning?" he asks. Astral nods. "You rubbed your hips against mine...I kicked you off out of fear." Astral says. Yuma jumps. "Oh my gosh Astral I'm sorry. It must have been why you panicked." he exclaims. Astral lays there. "You're being loud...I have a headache..." he says. Yuma zips it. "Sorry...rest a little. Grandma is bringing up breakfast in a few." he says.

Astral closes his eyes. Yuma pets his head. 'Ah man...Astral is going through so much...what could help..." he thought to himself. Then an idea pops into his head. 'Grandma does the best massages. Maybe that will ease the tension.' he thought. After talking it through with Haru when she came to deliver breakfast, Yuma waits for Astral to wake up. 'Astral will feel better after a well deserved massage." he thought, hoping it will work.

(End)

~Line~

There you go. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A New Experience

Astral wakes up to an odd smell. 'Whats that strange aroma? Why does it make me feel calm?' he thought. Sitting up a bit, looking around, Astral takes note of the candles, the bottles of "strange elixirs" as he recalls Yuma saying those words and no Yuma. 'No wonder its quiet, he's not here.' he thought. "I see you are awake young Astral. Good, Yuma was really worried about you." Haru says coming with a small towel.

Astral looks to the grandmother. "Where is Yuma?" he asks. Haru smiles. "He's off with his friends, he placed me in charge of taking care of you." she says. Astral blinks looking to the candles and bottles. "is that what these are for?" he asks, pointing to the items in question. Haru nods with a smile. "The oils are for massages. What I'm about to give you." she says.

Astral blinks. "Me?" he asks. Haru nods, patting the table. Astral goes over curiously and lays as instructed on his stomach. Haru smiles and preps 2-5 oils that will help Astral. "Now is there anywhere that I need to avoid?" she asks, not wanting to invade. Astral nods softly. "the gems..." he says. Haru nods, laying the small towel over Astrals backside in case someone walked in. Astral lays still, taking in the aromas.

Haru rubs gently beginning with Astrals neck and goes downward from there. "Once we flip you over, do you want me to avoid the scar?" she asks. Astral shakes his head, keeping to himself. Haru nods and continues. Flipping Astral over, Haru repeats only being careful to avoid the gems. Laying still, Astral stares off into space letting his thoughts wander. Haru watches and starts working on the scar, being very gentle.

Astral looks to the flame from the candles. 'Why do I feel so comfortable in this world than I do in my own world?' Astral thought to himself. After finishing up, Haru lets Astral go upstairs. "Poor boy..." she says quietly. Upstairs, Astral lays on Yumas bed feeling extremely sluggish and tired. Staring quietly at the wall, Astral listens to Yumas voice as he tries to get his friends to go home. Sitting up, Astral floats up to the attic and lays down on the blanket that lays on the floor.

Coming up, Yuma sees Astral laying on the attic floor. "Aren't you cold?" he asks. Astral stays put. "Not really...just sluggish." he tells Yuma in a tired tone. Yuma lifts Astral up and holds him. "You're still running on empty Astral?" he asks. Astral nods. "I don't know why I'm so tired all the time now..." he says.

Yuma tightens his grip. "I wish I knew Astral." he says. Astral lays in his arms and jumps feeling a few Numbers close by. "Yuma...there are Numbers close by..." he says. Yuma looks to him wide eyed. "How many?" he asks. "5 duelists...3 numbers on each one..." Astral says. Yuma stands up. "Lets go Astral!" he exclaims as Astral goes in ghost form.

After single handed winning against all 5 duelists with a few close calls, Astral collects the number cards from each one getting one bad memory after another. 'All of these numbers carry full lengths of bad memories...this is not very promising...' he thought getting very concerned. Yuma looks to Astral worriedly. "Not good huh?" he asks. Astral shakes his head. "One bad memory after another in all of them." Astral says. Yuma looks down.

Astral drops to his knees gripping his stomach. Yuma bends down to help. "Astral! Whats wrong?" he asks. Astral whimpers. "My stomach hurts again." he says painfully. Yuma tries to stay calm but deep inside, hes panicking over Astrals health. "Maybe it was a bad idea to come out while you aren't well Astral." he states. Astral nods. "But we both know that we had to get those numbers." he says. Yuma nods. "Now we're up to 25 number cards, more than what we had before." he says with a smile.

Astral nods tiredly. "Just 74 more Yuma..." he says with a sad tone. Yuma watches, noticing the tone. "You're probably wondering what to do next after we got them all." he says. Astral looks to him. " I may have to go back to my world...but I don't want to go there. I want to stay here." he says.

Yuma pulls him into a tight embrace. "I want you to stay here too Astral. You're a lot happier here." he says. Astral lays his head on Yumas shoulder, shaking a bit. "I'm scared Yuma...so very scared..." he mutters. Yuma holds Astral, slowly picking him up. "Lets get home Astral, we'll figure something out." he says with a worried tone. Astral sighs resting his head on Yumas shoulder. Once home, Yuma takes Astral upstairs. Laying him down and putting the covers over Astral, Yuma sits close by thinking.

'There has to be a way for Astral to stay. It may be selfish of me to force it but Astral deserves the happiness.' he thinks to himself. Looking to Astral, watching how the moon light shined on his silver blue hair. 'Maybe there's a way for him to be human to hide from that guy...' he thought as he fell asleep, not knowing what will happen the next morning.

(End)

~Line~

There you go. Chapter 8 is a complete twist of plot hehehe


	8. Chapter 8

Tada! Chapter 8 here we come!

Onward!

~Line~

Chapter 8: Human Form Discovery

The next morning, Astral opens his mismatched eyes and softly rubs the sleep out of them. Bolting up quickly seeing the change in himself. 'What is this!?' he exclaims mentally. Looking to the mirror, Astral sees a whitish-blue haired, pale skinned human form of himself. 'Am I human?' he asks himself. Grabbing a close by long shirt that reached his knees and putting it on, Astral goes over to the mirror.

Looking over his human appearance, making note of all the differences. 'No markings, no blue skin and no earrings...those are the only things thats different, otherwise I appear to be the same overall.' he thought to himself. Astral looks over the sleeping boy and crawls over towards him. "Yuma, get up. We need to talk, something is off." he says.

Yuma wakes up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Whats up Astral?" he asks with a yawn. Looking to Astral, Yumas eyes grow 10 times bigger. "Astral! You're human!" he exclaims. Astral looks to him. "That seems to be the case." he says. Yuma grabs him by the shoulders, looking him over. "Wow..." he blurts out. Astral blinks watching him. "Whats that all about?" he asks, completely lost.

Yuma chuckles nervously. "Sorry Astral, you're just adorable as a human." he says. Astral blushes a bit. "Adorable? Are you just saying that to pull my emotions around?" he asks. Yuma shakes his head, smiling. "Nope I mean it Astral. You are absolutely adorable in this form." he says truthfully. Astral watches him slightly blushing more. "Are you sure you're not?" he asks again wanting to be sure. Yuma pulls him into a hug.

Astral blinks feeling like his question has been answered. Yuma pets Astrals head. "I would never toy with your emotions Astral." he says. Astral rests his head on Yumas shoulder sighing. "What are you going to do today?" Astral asks. Yuma thinks. "Whatever is fine, I could show you what humans do for fun." he says. Astral looks down at the shirt. "You need to teach me about clothing first Yuma." he says

Yuma looks Astral over and goes up to the attic to get bags of old clothes and shoes. Dropping the bags down, almost hitting Astral several times. Yuma pulls out some clothes, mixing and matching them. "Try these on Astral and see how they look." he says. Astral looks the clothes over and puts the first on consisting a white shirt, black jeans and a cherry black vest.

Yuma looks Astral over with a smile. "I really like that one Astral." he says, holding a thumbs up. Astral looks himself over, but something catches his attention causing him to look down to his feet seeing 5 digits on each foot. Yuma blinks seeing him look down which makes him look to where Astral was looking then he giggles. "You got toes now Astral." he says slightly giggling.

Astral sits on the floor looking at his toes, watching them vanish as Yuma puts socks and shoes on Astrals feet. The two rush out to do human things. From playing with dogs at the park to splashing each other at the beach, Yuma and Astral have a good time. Sitting on a boulder to watch the waves and to dry off, Yuma watches Astral lean over the edge watching the waves below.

Backing away so he didn't fall, Astral sits with his legs up to his chest. Yuma sits at his side. "Whats wrong Astral?" he asks. Astral leans against him watching the water sparkle. "Just a little cold..." he says. Yuma sits closer to him wrapping his arm around Astral. " We may have to take the train home so you don't get sick on your first day of being human." he says with a groan.

Astral looks to him. "I'm going to take that groan as bad news." he states. Yuma nods, tightening his grip. "yeah...the train is a pedophile filled place." he says. Astral blinks hearing the new term "Whats a pedophile?" he asks. Yuma sighs knowing Astral had a right to know. "Its a bad guy who makes a living out of touching kids like us." he says. Astral nods understanding, mentally declaring the train as a bad place.

(End)

~Line~

I Bet you readers will guess what happens in Chapter 9. Read away to find out!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Too Touchy Trouble

After drying off completely, Yuma and Astral hop on the first train before it got too crowded. Yuma sighs in relief. "Made it in time." he says, holding Astral in his arms. Gripping Yumas shirt tightly, Astral nods taking note of the uncomfortable heatwave. "Why is it so warm in here Yuma?" he asks. Yuma feels the discomfort by the sound of his voice. "Beats me Astral. Then again this car is always the warmest." he says.

After a few stops, the car becomes unbearably crowded, causing both Astral and Yuma to be surrounded by buff alcohol smelling businessmen. Suddenly the train comes to an abrupt stop, causing Astral to tighten his grip. "What happened Yuma?" he asks with a hint of fear. Yuma holds onto the now scared Astral looking around.

While looking around, Yuma takes note of the drunk men surrounding them staring elsewhere. 'Crap... we're stuck. With Astral scared already and these sickos about to make a move we're trapped to suffer.' he thought angerly. Astral slightly trembles in Yumas arms avoiding contact. A sudden touch on his backside makes Astral jump out of his skin. -Yuma! Something is happening! I don't like it here...- he tells Yuma through telepathy. Yuma tightens his grip on Astral. -Don't make any sound Astral.- he instructs.

Doing what hes told, Astral bites back any noise that tries to come up. After a while the touching starts to get more aggressive and passed personal. Trembling in Yumas arms, Astral shuts his eyes tightly as tears fall as he bites his lip hard, causing it to bleed. 'Make the torment end...' he says mentally.

A new feeling against his bare back suddenly pushes Astral over the edge. -Yuma...hes doing something else! I'm scared to look...- he screams out to Yuma, gripping his shirt. Yuma peeks behind Astral and nearly gasps out. 'That scumbag! He's pushing too far! But I can't do anything...' he yells out to himself. Tightening his grip around Astral. -Just stay still Astral. You are doing great.- he instructs.

Astral feels the man behind him move his hips and remains stiff as a board gripping very tightly. Jumping when something squirts out making his upper and lower back very sticky, Astral trembles harder about to cry keeping his face hidden in Yumas shirt. Yuma feels the embarrassment come off Astral and slowly moves to the back, going to the bathroom compartment. Getting inside, Yuma sets his bag down.

Astral trembles uncontrollably, making it impossible for Yuma to sit him down. Once Astral is sat down, Yuma takes his shirt off and gets a paper towel soaked washing Astrals back off. Once all evidence is washed away, Yuma helps Astral get in a dark gray shirt and black hooded vest much like his red one. Astral hugs Yuma tightly still trembling. Getting to a less crowded car, Yuma sits down holding Astral.

Once the train started moving again, both of them let out a sigh of relief. Yuma holds the frightened Astral tightly. 'I get the feeling that neither of us are gonna get any sleep tonight.' Yuma thought to himself. "Yuma..." Astral calls out softly, bringing the boy back to reality. "Yeah Astral?" he says. Astral grips Yumas shirt tightly. "Can we not take this sickening thing anymore?" he asks.

Yuma smiles softly and nods. "You bet Astral. No more trains for us." he declares. Astral nods in agreement. Yuma looks to the boy. "You doing alright Astral?" he asks. Astral shakes his head. "No...I'd be better if we were off this thing..." he says. Yuma nods. "Yeah...me too Astral. That guy just had to get passed extreme." Yuma says with a hint of anger. Astral looks to the side trembling a little bit.

Getting off at their stop, Yuma walks home holding Astrals hand. "Glad thats over, no more riding the train. Next time we either take the bus or have grandma pick us up." Yuma exclaims. Barely paying attention, Astral stares downward having a sad look on his face. Looking back at him, Yuma sees the look causing him to stop. "Whats wrong Astral?" he asks worriedly.

Astral trembles gripping his hand. "I'm scared Yuma..." he says softly. Yuma pulls him into a hug. "I know Astral...I wish it was me who went through that and not you." Yuma confesses. Astral looks up to him shocked. "Yuma..." he begins. Yuma looks to him. "You been through enough Astral. What that mad did on the train was uncalled for! He went out of line because you were scared out of your mind." Yuma says.

Astral listens quietly, not believing what he was hearing. "But why would you go through something like that?" he asks. Yuma leans in and kisses Astral gently. "So you wouldn't have to Astral." he says. Astral watches as Yuma walks holding his hand. Making it home, both boys retreat to bed early, both overwhelmed of what occurred on the train.

(End)

~Line~

Chapter 10 will be up tomorrow, along with chapters 11 and 12. Enjoy reading


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I'm a day late in typing up chapters 10, 11, and 12 so to make up for it I'll type those up along with 13 and 14.

Hope you enjoy the plot twists

Onward!

~Line~

Chapter 10- At Wits End

Deeply breathing in his sleep, Astral bolts up gasping. Drenched in sweat, he stands up to wash his face. After splashing his face, Astral goes back to Yuma's room and sits on the floor. Unable to fall asleep, Astral just sits there thinking. Going to get up, Astral suddenly gets hit with a multitude of memories causing him to grip his head and lose consciousness.

The next morning, Yuma wakes up. "Ah man... Good thing its a break from school." he says in a stretch. Looking to the floor, Yuma jumps out of his skin. "Astral!" he yelps, getting to his side lifting him up. Feeling the feverish burning sensation come off Astral's skin, Yuma quickly puts him in bed and goes downstairs to grab the rags, the fever reducers and clean clothes.

Rushing to the room, Yuma sets the stuff down and lightly shakes Astral. Opening his eyes a bit, Astral looks to Yuma weakly. "Yuma..." he says faintly. Yuma sees the haze in Astrals eyes. "Morning Astral. You feeling okay?" Yuma asks with worry. Astral rubs his head. "No...my head hurts and my whole body feels like its on fire..." he says. Yuma helps him sit up and gives him the fever reducers then tries to get Astral to eat some soup.

After eating Yuma helps Astral lay back down, setting a cool rag on his head. Sitting at his desk to do homework while Astral slept, Yuma thinks of what could of caused Astrals fever. 'He hasn't really eaten anything yesterday so his body is probably weakened because of it. Unless more memories came back.' Yuma thought to himself. Looking over to Astral, Yuma frowns at the frailness.

Standing up and going over to cover him up more, Yuma looks Astral over. 'I knew he was frail looking but I never knew Astral was this frail.' he thought to himself. Yuma leans in and pecks Astral on the head. Astral opens his eyes and looks to Yuma. "You're going to catch something if you keep loving on me like that." he says tiredly. Yuma looks to him. "I would catch something any day to be with you Astral." he says with a smile.

Astral sighs. "Yuma, aren't you taking this loving relationship a little too far? That's the second time you said you'd do something for my sake." Astral explains with some discomfort. Yuma hugs Astral gently. "I say those things because I care a lot about you Astral. I would be your weapon or your shield if it came down to it." Yuma says, sending a shock wave through Astral.

Astral looks to Yuma, shocked at what he said. "You would go that far...for me?" Astral asks. Yuma nods. Astral slowly wraps his shaking arms around Yuma, gently gripping his shirt. "But why...you keep confusing me...giving me emotions and feelings I never felt before..." Astral says with some sadness. Yuma pulls Astral into his lap. "I'm sorry for confusing you about this love subject, but don't worry it will get easier to understand. Just go with the flow." Yuma says.

Astral looks to Yuma. "Go with the flow? Like in dueling?" he asks. Yuma smiles. "Yeah. Something like that except in life." he says. Astral rests his head on Yuma's shoulder hearing his friends Bronk and Tori coming. "Bronk and Tori are coming...at least its just those two..." he says tiredly. Yuma lightly chuckles. "The other three are very aggravating sometimes. Be glad you get to hide from them." he says.

Astral nods in agreement. "I think that's the only thing I liked about being invisible..." he says. Yuma holds Astral as Bronk and Tori come in. Tori smiles. "Looks like someones being lovey dovey today." she says with a giggle. Astral looks over. "Make him stop...I'm at my wits end...hes being too loving..." Astral says. Bronk lets out a laugh. "Yuma is just full of love he has no idea what to do with it...so he gives it all to you." he says.

Astral looks to Bronk not quite understanding. Tori notices the confusion and steps in. "What he means is that Yuma cares about you a lot and wants to show how much he cares." she clarifies. Astral blinks understanding what Tori was saying and looks to Yuma, who was still hugging on him. 'So you Yuma expresses his love by showing how much he cares...sounds reasonable enough...' he thought.

Yuma snuggles up on Astral with a smile. "I would do anything for Astral! Take a bullet or a hit for him, lend him a shoulder to cry on. Anything!" he exclaims, sending Astral over the edge. Yuma grabs hold of Astrals hands with gleaming stars in his eyes. "It'll be like that play we watched in class!" he exclaims. Astral watches not liking the way the whole conversation was going. "Wait a minute Yuma... you're taking this way too far..." Astral says but goes unheard as Yuma takes off downstairs.

Letting his hands drop to his sides, Astral looks down sadly, knowing that Yuma didn't hear him. Bronk and Tori instantly notices Astrals change in behavior and immediately go after Yuma leaving Astral alone. Not feeling well, Astral lays down under the covers using his powers to turn off the lights and close the curtains. Sighing sadly Astral grips the blankets. "Why go so far Yuma..." he asks quietly to no one in particular.

Tori and Bronk rush after the boy in question. Tori looks around thinking about the look on Astrals face. "Yuma doing things for his sake is causing a lot of worry and confusion for Astral." she says. Bronk nods. "With Astral learning about love... it's making Yuma act moronic and if it continues it will be devastating for one or both of them." he says.

At home, Astral tosses and turns in his sleep drenched in sweat, gasping and crying out for Yuma. Bolting upward, Astral leans over the edge throwing up in the trash bin. Sitting up and leaning against the bed post, Astral takes a breath. "I can't take this..." he says with a strain. Suddenly he senses over 20 numbers close by and he slowly stands up and takes off with Yuma's dueling gear and deck.

After explaining Astrals discomfort to Yuma; Bronk and Tori take Yuma straight home so he could apologize. Yuma goes to say something to the two but gets a bad feeling. "Oh no..." he says before taking off to his house. Busting through his bedroom door with his friends, Yuma gasps seeing not only Astral gone but also his dueling stuff. "He took my duel stuff...meaning numbers are close!" he exclaims.

Tori and Bronk gasp and the three go and search for Astral. Yuma looks around and senses Astrals energy close to the forbidden ruins outside of the city. 'Oh please don't be there...' he thought fearfully. Hurrying to the ruins, Yuma begins to fear the worse finding his duel gear on the ground undamaged. Looking to the ruins, he walks slowly inside. "Astral you here?" he calls out.

Getting deeper into the ruins, Yuma looks to his right seeing Astral up against the pillar in his original form, looking very exhausted and beat up. "Astral!" Yuma calls out going to his side. "Hey can you hear me?" he says. Astral opens his eyes and looks to him. Yuma takes his hand. "Why'd you do that? You could of waited..." he questions. Shaking his head, Astral raises his left hand that were holding the 20 number cards. "This couldn't wait..." he strains.

Yuma looks to the number cards. "Did you win all of those?" he asks. Astral nods. "It came close..." he says tiredly. Yuma looks to him worriedly. "What do you mean 'it came close'? You were close to losing?" Yuma asks. Astral nods. " I had to hold onto every life point I had left...which weren't much to start with..." he explains. Yuma holds hims hand.

Taking a breath Astral reverts back to his human form. "Only 54 left...what will we do Yuma?" Astral asks, knowing he can't avoid asking. Yuma instantly notices the worry and fear in Astrals voice and becomes scared also. "What do you think we should do Astral?" Yuma asks. Looking down away from Yuma, Astral just closes his eyes and sighs sadly. "I don't know...I'm torn between the two..." he says. Yuma pulls Astral into a hug.

Astral lays his head on Yuma's shoulder. "I don't want to go back Yuma...theres nothing but pain and suffering there..." he says, wrapping his arms around Yumas neck. "Then don't Astral...no one here wants you to go either. You are happier here." he says. Astral grips Yumas shirt tightly. "He came back..." he mutters out. Yuma quickly looks to him. "That guy from the other day?" he asks.

(End)

~Line~

There Ya go! Chapter 11 is soon following.


	11. Chapter 11

Well readers, Here comes chapter 11, the longest handwritten chapter. Let us see how many total words are in this.

FYI: Lots of blood and violence in this chapter. Prepare to cry.

Onward!

~Line~

Chapter 10: Diablo's Fury and Declining Health

Astral nods, tightly gripping Yuma's shirt. "Aw how touching little Astral." a familiar voice echoes out. Jumping, Astral looks behind him. "...D...Diablo..." Astral mutters out in fear. Diablo smirks and raises his left hand to force Astral back into his original form. "I don't like your human form...stay original little Astral." he says sickly. Astral tightens his grip on Yuma's shirt, angering Diablo further.

Diablo throws a glare at Yuma. "Why are you so close to this disgusting human!" Diablo yells out, full of anger. Astral looks away, his heart pounding in fear. Yuma glares at Diablo holding Astral. "Because I know how to love Astral for who he is as a person Ugly! Unlike you who treated him like a piece of trash!" he yells.

Diablo blinks hearing the explanation and starts to chuckle. "Is that what little Astral told you?" he asks as if he knew the truth. Yuma glares. "Astral told me everything you did to him." Yuma says. Diablo breaks out into full laughter. "Now that is just fantastic! You actually believed a liar like him." he says. "Hell not even his parents believed when he told them. Little Astral was disowned and left out for me to break over and over again!" he continues.

Astral watches in fear. With quick thinking, Yuma scoops Astral up and runs for it. Diablo smirks watching. "You need to find a different idea fool!" he yells out raising his hand making a huge boulder roll after them. Quick on his feet, Yuma jumps out of sight of the boulder and Diablo.

Gripping his shirt tightly, Astral remains quiet. -Yuma...I'm scared...- Astral tells Yuma through telepathy. Tightening his grip, Yuma slowly makes his way towards a close by river, creeping in it with Astral. -On the count of three we hold our breath and get as deep as we can okay?- Yuma says. With a nod and a mental count of three, the two sink down as deep as they could and they swim out of sight.

Coming back up after a while Astral and Yuma lay on the shore coughing. Heaving a bit feeling worse than before, Astral lays there a while to keep the dizziness at bay. Yuma sits up and helps Astral stand up. "You okay Astral?" he asks worriedly. Shaking his head, Astral leans against him coughing a little.

Helping Astral get warm in a make shift shelter, Yuma builds a fire to keep them both warm. Looking over to Astral shivering, Yuma sits next to him and shares his wool blanket with him. "Better?" Yuma asks. Astral nods, resting his head on Yuma's shoulder. "I don't feel so good..." he mutters softly. Yuma lays Astrals head on his lap. "I know...try and bear with it for now okay..." he says, feeling guilty that Astral was getting sicker.

After a few hours the pain from the fever and the aches in both ears begin to become unbearable to the point where Astral has to sit up and cry. Holding Astral close and rocks him, gently whispering calming words to Astral. "It's going to be alright Astral...I'm here..." Yuma says, trying very hard not to cry.

Trying very hard to take a breath, Astral leans against Yuma whimpering every now and then. Yuma holds him. 'Astrals getting sicker...but we can't do anything until Diablo goes away...' Yuma thought to himself, worried about Astral. At midnight, Yuma sneaks with Astral going into town, hiding along the way so Diablo doesn't catch them. Nearly there, Yuma looks back seeing Diablo behind them forming a spear with his arm.

Jumping at the quickness of the spear coming towards them, Yuma pushes Astral out of the way getting hit in the shoulder. Looking over and gasps, Astral rushes over to Yuma's side. "Yuma!" he cries out. Yuma looks to him smiling. "Thank goodness...you're alright..." he says. Astral watches him as Yuma pulls him into a hug, ignoring the spear in his shoulder.

Angered further, Diablo attacks with more spears. Gasping seeing the spears, Astral tries to get Yuma off. "You're going to get killed Yuma! Don't just sit there!" he yells out. Seeing blood fly from the spears as he was pushed away again, Astrals eyes widen at the sight before him. Yuma sits on the ground impaled everywhere, with a smile on his face. Ripping the spears out, Diablo takes off hearing Tori and the others, leaving a traumatized Astral and a dieing Yuma.

Jumping hearing the voices, Astral quickly turns to his human form and lifts Yuma up. "Yuma?..." Astral calls out, trembling. Lifting his hands up, putting Yuma down seeing Yumas blood on them. Panicking Astral back away and trembles. With overwhelming emotions going chaotic, Astral passes out as Tori and everyone come to view.

(3 weeks later)

Opening his eyes a bit, Yuma looks around seeing flowers and stuff on the side table. 'Where am I?' he questions to himself. Looking to his right, Yuma sees his grandmother sleeping. "Grandma..." he calls out. The grandmother wakes up and smiles at Yuma's voice. "Thank goodness you're alright Yuma. Everyone was worried about you." she says. Yuma smiles. "How long have I been out?" he asks. Haru takes his hand. "About 3 weeks Yuma, which isn't sitting well with Kari." she says with a sad tone.

Hearing the tone, Yuma looks to her sadly. "What happened Grandma?" he asks, worried about one person, Astral. Sighing, Haru explains all that has happened while Yuma was asleep. Gasping as every detail about Kari beating an already traumatized Astral badly to the point where he remains cooped up in the attic in his invisible form.

Yuma looks down. "Poor Astral. He did nothing wrong and Kari goes and does that." he says sadly. Haru sees the look in his eyes and hands him his clothes. "Get dressed Yuma, it's time you got out of this place." she says. Smiling Yuma does so being careful with the bandages. At home, Astral floats around each room staring at nothing in particular feeling down.

Since Yuma had been placed in the hospital or "medical center" as put in simpler terms, Astral hasn't left the house at all out of fear of something bound to happen. Resorting to locking himself away whenever he sensed a number close by, Astrals health began to decline more and more resulting in nausea, high fevers, dizziness and extremely painful ear aches.

Closing his eyes sadly, Astral floats upstairs to Yumas room, straight to the attic knowing Kari would be home soon with more to complain about. Hearing voices outside, Astral picks up on a familiar voice. 'Yuma!' he screams out mentally. Looking out the window seeing Yuma yelling at his sister although hearing a few of the words, Astral floats away from the window and merely hovers in the room.

After explaining to Kari the extent of their relationship and changing his bandages, Yuma goes up to his room. "Astral? You here somewhere?" Yuma calls out. Floating down from the attic, Astral turns into his solid form. "You called..." he says. Yuma looks over and smiles. "Yes I did." he says before jumping onto Astral making him fall on the bed. "I'm happy you're okay." he says.

Astral looks down hearing those words. "But you were the one hurt not me...you nearly died because of me Yuma..." Astral says trying very hard not to cry. Yuma looks down at him, seeing the damage Kari has done. "What happened wasn't your fault Astral. I made that choice to stay put and take the hit for you." Yuma explains. "Never mind what Kari said. I would never put the blame on you Astral." He continues.

Listening to what Yuma was saying, Astral feels a weight lift off his chest. "Yuma..." Astral gasps out, his eyes welling up with tears. Yuma pulls him into a hug and rocks him. "Let it out Astral its okay..." Yuma says. On cue, Astral lets his tears overflow and he just cries. Yuma rocks Astral gently. "Its alright now...everything is going to be fine..." Yuma says.

Astral shakes his head crying harder, knowing that it wasn't going to be alright. Yuma holds Astral in his arms, softly rocking him. After a while, Astral calms down and just sits in Yuma's lap as he continues rocking him. Feeling the feverish feeling come off of Astral, Yuma starts getting worried. "Have you been sick this entire time?" he asks. Astral nods weakly, having a hard time gripping Yuma's shirt. Looking down at him, Yuma notices the weakness in Astrals grip, the lack of speaking and the whitish tone in his skin.

"How long have you been like this?" he asks worriedly. Shrugging, Astral takes a tired breath. "Since you were taken to the medical center..." he says softly. Jumping, Yuma grabs a close by thermometer. "Open your mouth Astral." he says, trying to be calm. Putting the metallic piece under his tongue looks to the digital part of the thermometer.

Hearing the beep, Yuma looks to the digital part and gasps. "108! Astral, why didn't you say anything to Grandma?" he asks worried. Astral looks down. "She was worrying about you already... I didn't want to add on to that..." he says, his eyes beginning to become more hazy. Yuma feels the change and helps Astral lean over the bin to throw up everything. Holding Astral so he wouldn't fall, Yuma looks to his beeping duel gazer and hits the answer button.

"Yeah?" he answers through the speaker, holding Astral over. "You sound strained Yuma. Is everything alright?" Tori asks on the other end. Yuma grabs Astral when his hands slip. "I'm fine Tori. Astral is very sick right now. Can you and Bronk come over with some strong fever reducers please?" Yuma says, pulling Astral up when he was finished.

Nodding, understanding the stress Astral might be putting himself in; Tori grabs the strongest fever reducer she has and takes off to get Bronk. At Yumas house, Astral rests in Yuma's arms looking very weak. Watching him, Yuma uses a cool rag to wipe off the sweat. "Tori and Bronk will be here soon Astral...hang in there." Yuma says, softly rubbing his head. Astral breaths softly in a wheezy way.

Scooting back a bit, Yuma leans against the wall holding Astral. Hearing the front door open, Yuma sighs in relief knowing the footsteps. Looking over seeing the two, Yuma smiles. "Hey guys, thanks a bunch for coming." he says. Bronk looks over Astral. "I thought he was bad 3 weeks ago but now...hes ten times worse than before." he says.

Tori administers the fever reducer carefully. Astral lays there in Yuma's arms looking very weak and near death sick. Yuma looks down at him. 'Astral...what have you been doing to yourself?' he asks himself. Astral closes his eyes tightly, sensing number cards close by. Yuma sees the change and holds Astral. "Whats wrong Astral?" he asks worriedly.

Gripping his head, Astral breaths deeply feeling never ending pain. "I'm trying...to ignore the... numbers..." Astral strains out. Yuma blinks. "Why Astral?" He asks. Astral grip his head tightly whimpering. Yuma holds him up. "You need those numbers Astral...Why are you trying to ignore them?" Yuma asks. Astral looks down not wanting to explain why he's been ignoring the number cards.

(End)

~Line~

There you go Readers. Hope you enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 here we come all.

Mind you I'm typing the remaining 2 finished chapters while being sick with a cold. So I may suffer some writers block but maybe not who knows.

And here we go!

~Line~

Chapter 12: Convincing to Fight Back

Waiting for Astral to answer the question, Yuma goes to soak the rag. Looking down sadly, Astral sits there trying to stay sitting up. Bronk watches Astral seeing that his health was taking a bad turn. "Why aren't you looking for the numbers? Don't you need them for your memories?" he asks. Astral looks to him. "The numbers are just causing too much trouble...plus the more I find the more bad memories reemerge... I don't want to cause anymore trouble for Yuma..." Astral explains.

Tori looks to Bronk then to Astral. "Is it because Yuma got hurt you decided not to go after the remaining numbers?" she asks. Astral sighs and nods sadly. Tori watches sadly. 'He blames himself for what happened to Yuma...Poor Astral...' she thought to herself.

Bronk watches Astral feeling the blame come off him. "Have you been blaming yourself this whole time Astral?" he asks. Simply nodding Astral lays down on the bed sighing as Yuma comes back. Seeing the look on his face, Yuma walks over and sets the rag on Astrals head. "Are you going to give up and let that guy win?" he asks. Astral looks to him. Yuma looks to him. "You can't just give up because that guy injured me, we gotta show him that you are not his possession!" Yuma says.

Astral looks down. "It doesn't do any good if he just goes and attacks you...Thats your blood on my hands..." Astral explains sadly. Yuma grabs Astral by the arms. "Thats why we need to fight back Astral! He always wins because he has you in a corner scared. If we fight back we will make him go away!" Yuma exclaims.

Looking to him, Astral takes a breath. "What if it doesn't make him go away? What if all our effort of fighting were to be for nothing..." Astral asks as serious as he could through his sickness. Yuma grips Astrals arms. "Our fighting won't be for nothing Astral. I will fight for your freedom of that guys bindings!" Yuma exclaims. Astral jumps hearing Yuma.

Yuma pulls him into a hug. "You suffered by his hands long enough Astral. I don't want you to suffer anymore." Yuma says. Astral sits in shock. 'Yuma...you did what you did...to prevent anything from happening to me...is that what love is?' Astral questions to himself. Tears start to fall from Astrals face. Yuma blinks feeling his shoulder get wet. "Astral? Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks.

Rubbing his eyes, Astral tries to pull himself together. "When he stabbed you everywhere...i feared that you were going to die...I couldn't think at all...I really thought you were going to die Yuma..." Astral says through his tears. Yuma sits hearing Astrals words. "Astral, you stayed cooped up in the house out of fear of what happened will happen again?" Yuma asks.

Astral nods, leaning against him. "And hiding away from your sister." he says. Yuma hugs him tighter. "She scared you huh?" he asks. Nodding slowly, Astral looks up to him. Tori and Bronk sit on the bed with the two. Tori puts her hand on Astrals shoulder. "Don't worry, we will help in any way we can." she says. Bronk nods in agreement. Astral blinks unsure of how to take the extra support.

Yuma holds Astral seeing how he reacted towards the extra support. "You're not alone this time Astral, we can fight him." Yuma says. Astral stays leaned against him looking down at the scar on his stomach. Placing his hand over the scar, Astral lets his mind wander and jumps a little remembering what Number 96 has told him during the time Yuma was out of commission. 'For Yumas sake...I hope Number 96 is wrong...' Astral thought sadly.

Noticing a change in the air, Yuma looks to Astral seeing his hand over the scar. "You okay?" he asks. Nodding quietly, Astral leans some more. "Just thinking..." Astral says softly. Getting worried about what he could be thinking about, Yuma puts his hand on the hand covering the scar. "Grandma said you have been looking more stressed out than normal Astral." he says. "Want to talk about it?" Yuma asks. Sighing, Astral takes Yumas hand looking at him.

Yuma catches the look on Astrals face and silently gulps. "Was it 96 again? Sheesh why can't he just behave like all the other numbers?" Yuma complains. Astral shrugs and puts his free hand on Yumas chest, over his heartbeat out of the blue. Blinking at the gesture, Yuma looks at Astral seeing a concentrated concern on his face. Closing his eyes, Astral listens to Yuma's heartbeat. 'Thank goodness...he was wrong...Yuma is fine...' Astral thought, leaning more into Yumas arms.

Watching him, Yuma holds Astral getting worried. "What did 96 do to you Astral?" Yuma asks. Opening his eyes looking down, Astral grips the best he could on Yumas shirt. "He told lies...saying that you wouldn't make it because of your injuries...I almost believed him before you came home..." Astral says softly, slowly getting tired. Yuma holds onto Astral feeling sorry for him having to put up with number 96.

Astral listens to Yumas heartbeat quietly. "You proved him wrong...you made it through your injuries..." Astral says through his tiredness. Yuma smiles seeing Astral able to stay awake for so long. "Go ahead and get some sleep Astral, you deserve it." he says. Barely hearing Yuma, Astral falls asleep in his arms. Bronk sees the whitish tone in Astrals skin and looks to the scar. "Could Astral be suffering an infection in that scar?" he asks.

Tori looks to Bronk then to the scar. "That would make sense as to why he's been getting so sick." she says. Yuma blinks and looks to Astral. "maybe...but I don't know how to tell." he says. Tori takes out a bottle of peroxide and opens it to drop a little bit on the scar. The drops land on the scar and faintly bubble making Astral cringe in his sleep.

(End)

~Line~

Chapter 13 is coming up next!


	13. Chapter 13

Onward!

~Line~

Chapter 13: Infection leading to A Return

Seeing Astral cringe, Yuma looks to Tori. "Does the bubbling spell bad news?" he asks. Tori looks to the bubbles as the scar starts to bubble a blackish color. "That would be my guess." she says putting another rage over it to wipe it off. Stirring in his sleep, Astral clings to Yuma muttering something out of character. Partially hearing the mutter, Yuma looks down at Astral. "Is he dreaming or just mumbling?" Yuma asks very worried.

Bronk leans over to hear a little better, hearing Astral muttering. "Hes muttering something about that number and you." Bronk says. Yuma looks to Bronk then back to Astral. "Number 96 is probably the one causing the infection...and Astrals doubt." Yuma says. Nearly falling over when Astral suddenly arches his back, Yuma grabs hold of Astral and holds onto him.

Gripping Yumas arms to the point of digging his nails into his skin, Astral whimpers black spots appearing on his skin. Gasping Yuma shakes Astral a little roughly. "Astral wake up. Wake up!" he exclaims almost crying. Jumping, Astral breathes deeply trembling. "Yuma..." he manages to get out. Looking to the marks on Yumas arms, Astral looks away shaking. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." Astral stumbles trying not to cry. Yuma looks to his arms and then just pulls Astral into a hug.

Blinking, Astrals eyes fill with tears. Rubbing his back, Yuma starts to rock him. "It was an accident Astral. You are not at fault." Yuma says comforting Astral. Leaving the two alone, Bronk and Tori take their leave. Holding Astral quietly, Yuma rubs along his spine making Astral quiver. 'Maybe a gentle rub will help him ease up.' Yuma thought. Pursuing with his plan Yuma uses his right hand to rub Astrals back and his left to rub the front.

Gripping Yumas shirt, Astral rests his head on his shoulder. Jumping out of his skin when Yuma "accidentally" rubs the gems, Astral is left gasping. "Please Yuma...Don't..." Astral begs, not wanting to go that far because of Yumas injuries. Yuma keeps rubbing purposely rubbing the gems, making Astral wiggle and wither.

(Lovey Scene going on! Skip if you must)

Trembling and gasping, Astral starts to rub his legs together feeling his inside burn. "...Yuma...my insides...they're burning..." he gasps out. Yuma looks down below Astrals waistline. Laying Astral down, Yuma open his legs seeing the wetness. Bending down, Yuma lightly blows making Astral shiver then he starts licking Astrals female part.

Gasping at the feeling of Yumas tongue, Astral grips the blankets. "...Yuma...Not there...please not there..." Astral begs. Trailing his hands down, Yuma starts to fondle Astral pushing two fingers into his boy entrance. Wincing at the intrusion, Astral whimpers trying to breath properly.

Moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, Yuma keeps the momentum going with his tongue feeling Astrals female part pulsing. 'he must be getting close...I'll give him the lover he deserves...' Yuma thought. Looking up at Astral, Yuma sees him covering his face. Crawling up, Yuma puts a clean hand on Astrals, pulling them away. "You okay Astral?" he asks.

Wrapping his arms around Yumas neck putting his chest against his to make him feel his heart pounding fast and hard. Yuma feels Astrals heart and holds him. "Never felt something like that huh?" Yuma asks. Shaking his head, Astral rests on Yuma's shoulder. "You feel ready for the next step?" Yuma asks. Nervously, Astral nods going with the flow as Yuma said to.

Making Astral comfortable, stretching him a little more, Yuma pulls out his manhood slowly slipping it into Astrals boy entrance, making him bite back a whimper. Forgetting how to breath, Astral gasps while gripping on Yumas shirt. "It's...ripping me open...Yuma..." Astral cries out softly. Yuma rubs his lower back softly. "I'm sorry Astral...I'm not going to move yet until my size is okay with yours..." Yuma says wincing at the tightness.

Astral hits him in the head gently. "That made no sense at all and you know it Yuma..." Astral says through the pain. Yuma chuckles a bit. "Let me rephrase...I won't move until you are comfortable with my size." Yuma says. Rolling his eyes, Astral merely lays there, reorganizing his thoughts and reteach himself to breath. "If you get rough...there will be no more of this..." Astral points out, making Yumas face turn blue.

"No fair Astral, humans can't control themselves once they get going." Yuma pouts. Wincing feeling him move through his complaining, Astral stays still feeling his heart pounding against his chest harder. Feeling Astrals heart pounding, Yuma begins to feel concerned. "Maybe this is a bad idea...You're tensing up and your heart is pounding really hard and fast." he expresses.

Glaring at him, Astral grips Yumas shirt tightly. "You started this so you might as well finish it Yuma..." he says. Gulping down the knot in his throat not wanting to hurt Astral, Yuma slowly starts to move an inch at a time. Wincing a bit, Astral keeps his mouth shut about the pain.

Going a little faster after a while, Yuma puts his hand on Astrals stomach gently rubbing it as he moves. Being able to relax, Astral loosens his grip on Yumas shirt; feeling his heart beat normally. After a while Yuma releases outside of Astral and collapses on top of him.

(End of Lovey scene)

Laying there Astral stares at the wall. "You're heavy..." he says softly. Yuma looks to him smiling. "You're comfy..." he says chuckling. Trying to get up, Astral winces at the pain in his spine and with Yuma laying on top of him Astral is left with very little wiggle room. "Yuma get off...I need to throw up again..." Astral strains.

Hearing loud and clear, Yuma gets off and allows Astral to move over the bin and throw up. Rubbing his back gently, Yuma helps Astral lay back down. "You gonna be alright?" Yuma asks. Astral just shrugs. Putting the covers over him after cleaning him up, Yuma pets his head gently. The next morning, Yuma wakes up to Astral whimpering.

Looking to him, Yuma gasps seeing Astral covered in deep scratches. "Astral!" Yuma cries out. Lifting the blanket, Yuma gasps seeing really bad scratches on Astrals hips, personal area; front and back, and on his thighs. Quickly rushing to the bathroom, filling the tub with hot water, putting medicine in, Yuma runs back, grabs Astral and puts him in the water. 'Its okay Astral...' he thought worriedly.

Opening his eyes in pain, Astral looks to Yuma. "...I'm sorry..." he strains out, his voice hoarse. Yuma looks to him hearing the sudden apology. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong?" he says. Astral closes his eyes shaking. "Number 96...he attacked me..." Astral explains. Yuma gasps. "But...why now..." he asks. Astral looks down. "So we couldn't do it..." he says sadly. Yuma blinks and gasps. "He didn't..." he blurts out. Astral brings his legs up to his chest covering his face. "He took it out; the birth canal, uterus...everything..." he says.

Yuma watches Astral. "but now you can't have children anymore if you wanted to..." Yuma says. Astral rests his head on his knees, not wanting to think about the subject. Yuma empties the tub and refills it again, cleaning Astral off. After a while, Yuma has Astral lay on the couch in the living room while he cleaned up the bloody mess in his room.

In his human form, Astral lays there staring at the turned off TV. Coming down, Yuma feels the gloomy atmosphere, looking to the curled up Astral seeing the lost and alone look on his face. "You want something to eat Astral?" he asks. "Lost my appetite..." Astral replies softly. "Something to drink to keep the nausea down?" Yuma asks wanting to help in any way he could. Astral simply nods not feeling well at all. Nodding Yuma goes to the kitchen to get some grape juice with a hint of mint extract.

Coming back Yuma helps Astral sit up to drink some juice. Gulping down what he could, Astral leans away from the cup being laid back down. Covering him up and setting the cup on the table, Yuma turns on the TV to Astrals favorite show. "Its supposed to be the marathon today so that should keep you busy while I'm out." Yuma says. Astral stares at the TV having a far away look causing concern for Yuma.

Leaving the house after telling his grandmother to keep an eye on Astral, Yuma heads up to the Duel Sanctuary to talk to Roku. "Almost there..." he says huffing our breath. Back at home, Haru cleans up around the house looking in the living room to check on Astral. Seeing Astrals health deteriorate drastically, Haru sighs sadly in hopes something good would happen to make Astral better.

The door opens making both Haru and Astral look over. Haru gasps seeing Kazuma and Mira at the door. "Mira...Kazuma...is that really you?" Haru says not believing what she was seeing. Kazuma smiles a big smile while Mira smiles gently. "You bet its us Haru!" he yells out making Haru kick him. "Ow! What was that for?" he says with a hiss. Haru points to Astral, whose laying on the couch covering his ears. "Yuma's friend Astral is ill and your obnoxious yelling is making him worse." she says with a glare.

Mira walks over and puts her hand on Astrals head. "So you're the one Yuma has been talking about over the phone. You poor thing..." she says, petting Astrals head gently. Astral closes his eyes really liking the contact of her cool hand against his feverish head. Mira looks to Haru. "How long has he been sick?" she asks. Haru looks to Astral thinking. "Several weeks now." she says. "...over 5 months..." Astral clarifies weakly. Mira looks to Astral in shock. "Over 5 months. We should of come home sooner!" Mira exclaims, but quickly composes herself.

Astral simply watches the couple "argue" and sits up a little bit to lean over to throw up. Mira quickly rushes to his side to hold him up. Soon Yuma comes in. "Sorry Astral...I had to run and get some more grape juice..." he says and stops in his tracks seeing both his parents in the living room. "...Mom...Dad..." Yuma spills out of surprise. Kazuma scoops him up and gives him a nookie. "Hey squirt!" he exclaims.

Yuma struggles. "Hey! I'm not a squirt dad! I'm a big kid now! I got Astral to take care of Dad!" Yuma exclaims. Kazuma chuckles letting him go. Yuma goes to Astral who was nearly asleep in Mira's arms but was awakened hearing Yuma. Yuma smiles at him. "You feeling better than this morning?" he asks. Simply nodding, Astral pays attention to the TV. Yuma sighs. "back to the TV again." he says, putting the bottles of grape juice away. Mira smiles petting Astrals head.

Kazuma sits down looking to the TV. "the third and fourth season of The Sparrow huh. Hm, a whole marathon." he says. Yuma comes with another cup of grape juice with mint for Astral. "Yep, Astral really likes this show aside from Law and Order and Elementary." he says, handing the cup to Astral. Taking the cup, Astral sips little by little. Kazuma watches. "Is he always this quiet?" he asks. Yuma nods. "Sometimes, other times he can be annoying." He says, earning a glare.

Not even looking away from the screen, Astral throws a pillow at Yuma. "And you can be overprotective, too loving and troublesome..." Astral retorts, making Yumas face turn blue. Mira and Kazuma laugh at Yumas speechless look. "He got you by the reigns Yuma." Kazuma says through his laughter. Mira smiles. "So you two are a couple now?" she asks. Yuma smiles. "Yep we are." he says. Mira smiles, hugging Astral out of the blue. "Good I can love on another son." she says.

Astral barely pays attention, simply putting his hand on her arm. 'they accept me as part of their family, but are they accepting of the fact I can no longer bare children if Yuma told them that yet?' Astral thought to himself. Kazuma notices the monotone look on Astrals face and looks to Yuma. "Why is his mood changed? Does this happen a lot?" he asks. Yuma nods., noticing the change also. "Yeah it happens a lot especially when Astral is in deep thought." he says, in hopes of no more questions.

(End)  
~Line~

There you go. Chapter 14 will be up on Thursday. Enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything, I was busy with other stuff so to make up for it I will post the chapters I have written down.

Without further adieu we begin.

WARNING: Things get a wee bit weird so don't question my weirdness please.

~LINE~

Chapter 14: Hope for Astral

After a while, Yuma takes Astral up to his room. Laying him down on the clean bed and covering him up. "That was quite a surprise huh?" Yuma says. Simply nodding, Astral turns onto his side sighing. Blinking, Yuma looks to Astral in the eyes. "Whats wrong?" he asks worriedly. Astral looks down. "Have you told them everything about me?" Astral asks. Yuma blinks and then shakes his head. "Not everything, I never told them about the whole baby situation because I knew it would make you upset." Yuma said.

Astral looks to him tiredly. "There you go again Yuma...doing things for my sake..." Astral says. Yuma tilts his head to the side. "Does that upset you?" he asks. Astral looks to him sadly. "Of course it does Yuma...the last time you did something for my sake you almost got killed...I don't want that to happen again..." he says, straining his voice sounding like its about to go.

Listening to the tone of Astrals voice, Yuma begins to worry greatly. "Astral...maybe we should limit the yelling...your voice sounds horrible and I don't want you to lose it." Yuma says, pulling Astral into his lap. Too weak to argue, Astral lays in Yumas arms. Yuma feels the energy drain out of Astral each time he moved, causing him to worry more. 'Astral...I wish there was a way for you to get better. I miss the annoying asking questions constantly Astral...' Yuma thought sadly.

Astral falls asleep as Kazuma comes in. "Hey Champ." he greets in a whisper. Yuma looks over and smiles. "Hey dad..." he greets back also whispering. Kazuma looks to the sleeping Astral. "He seems to be very weak...and almost like hes been tortured..." he points out. Yuma looks down at Astral and nods. "Hes been through a lot dad. I'm surprised he hasn't snapped yet..." he says.

Kazuma nods. "Judging by that scar, I'd say hes been through something very traumatic (No Duh Sherlock)..." he says softly. Yuma nods sadly. "He has dad...twice...his stomach has been cut open twice...all by the same man..." Yuma explains, without giving too much away. Kazuma watches his son tighten his grip around Astral. "The man wouldn't happen to be called Diablo would he?" he asks. Quickly look to Kazuma, Yumas eyes grow bigger. "Yeah thats him!" he exclaims in a half whisper.

Kazuma nods looking to Astral. "I see...thats why he looked so helpless back then..." he mutters. Yuma holds Astral, hearing him. "Astral was the one you saw back then dad? What do you mean he looked helpless?" he asks. Kazuma looks to Yuma. "When I saw him, Astral was trapped and his stomach was faintly glowing when he gave me the key. It was like he wanted to escape but he couldn't so he left the key with me for safe keeping." He says.

Yuma looks down to Astral. "So Astral trusted you enough to leave the key with you so that Diablo guy didn't get it." Yuma says. Suddenly, Astral arches his back, throwing his hands at his throat beginning to claw at it. Jumping into action, Yuma grabs both Astrals hands and holds them to his chest. "Astral! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" he screams out, waking Astral up. Gasping and breathing hard, Astral leans into Yumas arms.

Yuma holds him tightly. "Its alright Astral...you're okay..." Yuma whispers rocking Astral gently. Gripping Yumas shirt, Astral trembles uncontrollably breathing deeply. "Yuma...I remembered something..." Astral gasps out. Yuma rubs his back. "What did you remember Astral?" Yuma asks. Taking a breath, Astral relaxes in Yumas arms. "I was...trapped in this spacial plain...my stomach was hurting badly...I remember seeing Mr. Tsukumo below me...Everything goes blank after I dropped the key into his hands..." he says.

Kazuma watches Astral. "Astral, were you trying to escape from your world?" he asks. Astral looks to him. "At the time yes I was... I wanted to get out of my world..." he explains. Kazuma nods quietly. "Haru told me and Mira everything that has gone on. Including what happened earlier." he says. Astral looks down sadly. Kazuma smiles softly and pets Astrals head. "Don't worry, give it a few years." he says as if he knew everything about Astrals kind.

Astral looks to Kazuma blinking. "A few years for what exactly?" he asks. Kazuma smiles. "For your internals to regenerate. It takes up to 5 years for serious internal wounds to heal up." he tells Astral. Looking down at his stomach, Astral takes in what Kazuma has said. '5 years, the birth canal and the uterus will regenerate back, but will I last that long?' he thought. Yuma smiles and hugs Astral tightly. "We can do it after all Astral..." he whispers.

Kazuma watches. "Now to plan how to get rid of Diablo." He says, punching his hand. Astral looks to him. "How do you know him?" Astral asks. Kazuma puts his hand on Astrals arm. "He came towards me and Mira about 2 weeks ago. Saying things about Yuma while laughing. Needless to say, he got a look at my bad side." Kazuma explains. Yuma looks to Kazuma. "You hit the guy dad?" he asks. Kazuma smirks, winking at him.

Astral watches them quietly. Yuma looks to him. "You okay Astral?" he asks. Nodding, Astral lays down on the bed. Wincing a bit, Astral grips his head. Yuma catches on and leans over him. "You okay?" he asks. Shaking his head, Astral rubs his right temple. "I'm sensing 30 numbers close by...6 duelists..." Astral strains out. Yuma helps him up. "You feel ready Astral?" he asks. With a nod, the two take off with Kazuma at their tail, neither of them expecting who the opponent may be.

(END)

~LINE~

I know! Its Short, think all the other chapters will be short too but thats okay plenty of adventure and arguing awaits further on.


End file.
